The Day the Town Found Out
by dillduck
Summary: My first fic! This is pretty much based off the best letter in the game. The one where you learn- THERE IS ANOTHER MAYOR! *DUH DUH DUUUH* Will Mayor Bill be able to save the town after it falls apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: It Begins**

"Ugh... How did I get into this?" I say. "Everything was fine..." Being stuck in the storage room at the Roost is worse than it sounds, but it is where I live for the time being. I decide to think back to how this happened. It started with the dreams, like this one:

I find myself greeting someone who moved in. His name was Marshal. Isabelle came to greet him too. She asks to talk to me alone about business. When we go outside, her eyes turn red. She slammed me against a tree. "You're not the mayor, you faker!"

I woke up screaming. That was how the mornings used to start. Same basic plot every dream. Always having my biggest secret revealed. That morning in the Mayor Chair I read the letter from the unknown sender to encourage me. I guess I fell asleep because Isabelle decided to come over and make sure I was okay. I was so startled the letter fell to the ground. Right where Isabelle saw it...I tried to pick it up, but she was too fast. I did the only thing that made sense; I dashed out the door. Isabelle couldn't stop me this time but she got on the PA system used to normally announce events starting. She said "Attention residents!" in a betrayed voice, "Mayor Bill is no longer mayor. He has been faking this whole time! As such I will now become mayor!"

I figured that everyone would be shocked before being filled with hatred towards me, so I ran to a resident to clear my good name. The best one to help restore justice-Mira the Superbunny!

I just hoped I wasn't too late...

**A/N: This is my first fanfic! Please PT me if you want to tell me how you think the story should go! I will take all suggestions! Until Chapter 2, my fellow Crossers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Everyone Pushes Me Against Something!**

When I ran into Mira's house she yelled "You!" and pushed me against the wall. I try and fight back but hey- Human vs. Superbunny. The best I did was to get into a stalemate. When we were both tired enough to not fight anymore I tried to talk some sense into her. "Mira! I never faked being mayor! When I came here I said I wasn't the mayor! The job was forced upon me! And besides! If I even was rouge why would I fund a Police Station right here in town?!" Mira just stood there for a bit. Then she spoke. "What you just said is the most sensical thing I've heard all day! No way does Margie have ticklish feet! I should stop believing what Ozzie says when it comes to things like that. So, how do you think we should restore justice, Renegade Mayor Bill?"

Just then a loud voice rang all through town again. "Attention, underli- Uh, I mean citizens! Please report to the town hall immediately! Construction on the 'Banana Apple Destruction' Thing will start immediately! We need your help to make this town great! Thank you!" "Did you here that?" I asked frantically. "Yeah," Mira said. "Isabelle is making a B.A.D. Thing!"

**A/N: What do you guys think so far? I personally think it is pretty good for my first project!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: It's All Fun and Games Until Someone Builds a B.A.D. Thing**

"First," Mira said. "You'll need a disguise!" "That means: No Birthday hat, royal crown, blue striped tee, sporty shades, or what you wear in the winter!"

"Ugh, being a refugee is hard!" I complained.

"Well here!" Mira gave me an all new look. A detective shirt, explorer's hat and a bad bros. stache.

"Hey, wait! All this time you had a detective's shirt?! I have been looking everywhere for-"

"I have my ways." Mira said. "Now you need a new name!"

"Hmm..." I searched through my brain. After going through Tom Ato, and Cesar Salad I finally came across a good one. "John Smith! That's my name!" "Okay," Mira said. "Now let's save the town!" We shouted!

As we get to the town hall, we see the villagers building the B.A.D. Thing. "Hold on!" I say to Mira. I walk off where she can't see me. I come back and we decide to go to The Roost to plan.

Isabelle was in the town hall staring at a blank screen. A dark figure appeared. "Is everything running smoothly?" The figure asked. Isabelle responded "Yes, very smoothly. But the mayor is missing."

"Very well," The figure said "He won't matter soon. With the completion of the B.A.D. Thing I will be mayor of the entire universe!" The screen went blank.

**A/N: I love myself for chapter three and a half. Also, two Pokemon references and a Doctor Who reference in one chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Rat in Their Midst!**

"Hmm…" Mira paced back and forth across her house. "Is there anyone we can still convince?" she wanted to know.

Just then inspiration struck. "Rodney!" I screamed.

"What?" Mira was still getting used to my outbursts.

"He moved in today!" I told her.

"How convenient," she said.

"Let's go superbunny!" I was overenthusiastic.

"Okay John." This was going to be a weird adventure. We could both tell.

When we found Rodney unpacking, we told him everything. "Uh-huh. So you think I believe that?" He replied.

"But there's more! Isabelle is building a B.A.D. Thing!" I tried to convince him.

"A bad thing? This is getting old." He replied.

"No, not a bad thing, a _**B.A.D. Thing**_!" I told him.

"That's what I said." He shot back.

Five hours later…

"A B-A-D Thing?" Rodney was very tired of this.

"YES!" I screamed.

"Okay, seems legit," Rodney finally said.

"So you're joining us?" Mira asked him.

"Yes."

"Cool," I said. "You can spy on them while they work!"

"A rat in their midst!" Mira exclaimed.

"Rodent," Rodney said annoyed.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't made this in a while. But school is over so that means more chapters for you all! Also, I really need reviews. They inspire me. :) I will try to write more but until chapter 5, see you later! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: An Idea is A Good Thing to Have**

This is where everything happens at once. Blaire moved out and Bruce moved in. Mira, Rodney, and I convinced Bruce to join us. But we will focus on Blaire right now. My friend, Anthony was visiting and convinced Blaire to go move to his town, Midnight. Anthony visiting gave me an idea. I picked up a phone and called him. I said, "How would you like to be a rebel?"

**Meanwhile, in the Town Hall:** The figure came on the screen again. Isabelle told the figure "Progress on the Banana Apple Destruction Thing is going smoothly!"

"Good." The figure replied. "And where is this renegade mayor?"

"We don't know." Isabelle said.

"Well, tomorrow send all the villagers looking for him. Ok? Good." The screen turned off.

**A/N: Hey guys! Turns out the summer makes me more lazy. :p I really do like this project and want to finish it. And I just included my good friend Anthony in the story. How fun. Sorry it was just a filler chapter, but at least I haven't given up!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Visiting, Chasing, and Coffee, Oh My!**

**A/N: I have a few reviews now so I will respond to a few… **

**SoManyOCs: Yeah, if this actually happened in my town I would freak out.**

**DaBraxMan: Thanks for the support!**

**shnuffeluv: Why am I typing you this? You're my sister. I can tell you personally what I think about your review. :l**

**tiernans: Thanks for being my most faithful reviewer! Even if it isn't much, I just appreciate people reading my story! :)**

It started off as a completely normal day. I did not expect the impending disaster. Well, a disaster not from the B.A.D. Thing, anyway. Anthony came to town so my team and I could fill him in. After that, we split up, to spy on the town from all angles. This day was slightly different from the others, though. All of the villagers were out and walking around. _Just like they used to._ I loved thinking about the times before I was a rebel. My daydream must have lasted longer than it should have. "Hey, John!" Roscoe snuck up on me. "Huh?" Was all I had as a response.

"What's the matter, nay? Did I wake you from a nap? GAHAHA!" Roscoe's laugh had me a bit more on guard.

"Oh, hey Roscoe. Why aren't you and everyone else working on the Banana Apple Destruction Thing?"

"Well, Isabelle sent us to find that jerk Bill, nay."

"Hey! I'm not a jerk!"

Roscoe just stood there. First shocked, and then something happened that I hoped wouldn't. His normally black, red, and white eyes turned yellow and red which mainly happened when he was angry. "Um… I mean… What I'm trying to say is… Goodbye!"

I ran as fast as I could which was, unfortunately for me, not fast enough. He was as fast as a bullet. He was a horse so he would be fast but what choice did I have? He tried to tackle me but missed. _No wonder they call it blind rage._ I thought to myself. _Note to self: Make that a joke later._ Argh! If I kept that up I won't be able to make a plan! Suddenly I saw Anthony. My instincts kicked in. "Anthony! Quickly!" Was all I could say.

He started to follow. We made it to The Roost. "What did you do?" Anthony asked that way he did when I had a weird smile on my face.

"Well… I slipped up. I told Roscoe that I was Bill." I said, sheepishly.

"How could you mess that up?" He said a little panicked. Obviously at least a little afraid of an angry horse.

"I was daydreaming! I let my guard down!" I pleaded.

Suddenly something rather unexpected happened. "Hurry, coo." It was Brewster!

"Hide in the Storage Room!" He told me.

"Okay!" I jumped over the counter and opened the Storage Room door, then slammed it shut.

"And you, Anthony! Act casual and drink some of my coffee. On the house of course, coo." I heard Brewster say. Anthony sat down and did as instructed.

Just as Anthony sat down, Roscoe charged through the door. "Argh! I'll show that Bill! Where is he?" Roscoe yelled. I heard him searching. He turned over the chairs and a table.

"Easy now, coo." Brewster tried to calm the rampaging horse. "Does it look like Bill is here?"

"Well, no…" Roscoe had calmed down. "But I saw him run in here! Hmmm… He has to be somewhere in here!" Roscoe left.

**Roscoe's POV:**

"I can't think of anything, nay." The horse was in his house talking to himself. "Maybe I will just have to store that thought away for later…" Store! That was it! Bill was in The Storage Room! Roscoe ran to the Town hall. "Mayor Isabelle! I know where Bill is!"

Isabelle leaned over the desk. "Where is he?" She asked the horse.

"He's in The Storage Room of the Roost!"

"Very good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a… business matter to attend to."

Roscoe left.

**Isabelle's POV:**

"What is it this time, Isabelle? I have to train my guards! I haven't had any sleep. Make it quick." The figure snapped.

"I have the perfect training for your guards." Isabelle said.

"Oh, really?" The figure looked less tired.

"Yes. He's right here in town. Just send your guards and I'll show them his location. They'll get him in no time." Isabelle said very happily.

"Very well, they will be here in the morning." The screen went black.

**A/N: Hooray for plot development! I really like typing this, and will probably make some more after this one. You guys reading this so far have been great! I will have some credits at the end. So, I might include some of you guys. Until next time fellow Crossers! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: No More Speaking in the Past-Tense! Too Much, Anyway.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys!**

**Zelda fan72: Welcome to the site! I hope you like it and the story! **

**AppleStruselWaffle: Yeah, Isabelle is completely OOC in this fic. If you're going to get a lock for your mailbox, could you get one for me, too?**

**SoManyOCs: I won't call you an idiot. But I was pretty sure I was clear on what B.A.D. meant at the end of Chapter 2.**

**Reginald Classy-Duck: Thanks for all the feedback! I have been trying to make the chapters better and better! I hope everyone reading can tell!**

**Bill's POV:**

"And that's how I got here." I said to myself. Talking aloud always seemed to help me figure things out.

Outside the Storage Room I could hear Anthony and Brewster talking. They hadn't left! I decided to explore the Storage Room before seeing if they wanted a third person in a discussion. I noticed an air vent, and started to get in. The vet went up for ten feet with a little ladder for someone to go up and perform maintenance. Once I got the top, I started to crawl through. I saw some light up ahead and decided to investigate. When I got there, I saw that the source of the light was from a grate that was right above where Anthony was. No one else was in the Café except for Anthony and Brewster. "Hey Anthony!" I called!

"Can you check out the town for me?" I asked him.

"Sure." He got a take-out order to stay awake and left.

This is where the story gets interesting. This is where my knowledge of what all of these events ends. We have caught up to present-tense!

**Isabelle's POV:**

_When will the train pull in? _ I thought to myself. It is almost 8 AM! Bill will be awake by now! "Finally." The train was pulling in with all the troops.

They all got off and I started to debrief them. "Today, your mission is to find and capture the Ex-Mayor of this town," I explain to the soldiers. "He is in the Storage Room of Café. Follow me." We got to the entrance. As we enter I say "We know where you are, Bill! You might as well give up now!"

**Anthony's POV:**

"Hey Rodney." I say, as I enter his house.

"Hey Anthony. I'm sorry, but I can't take the pressure! I'm leaving this town for good!" That's when I noticed that his house was all packed up.

"I'll tell the others." I tell him to be careful and hope he gets to a nice town, and I leave, to gather the others.

The breeze was blowing gently. It is hard to believe that a war is going on. I find Bruce and Mira talking about why she uses the word 'waffle-hanger' and I tell them the news.

"I get it, gruff. It is stressful, being at war, but I will keep fight." Bruce tells Mira and I.

"Yeah! Cottontail! Bill isn't a waffle-hanger!" Mira exclaims.

"Alright! Let's get to the Café! Bill is there hiding!" So we started walking there.

**Bill's POV:**

I watched as they questioned Brewster for where I was. "He's somewhere in the Storage Room, coo." I can't believe he sold me out!

Wait a minute! They won't find me there! I am above them in the other part of the Storage Room. As Isabelle and soldiers go in, Brewster locks the door! I remove the grate I am above and drop down. "Thanks Brewster!"

"Any time…" He says, mysteriously. Once Isabelle's group figures out they have been tricked, they bang against the door. Right at the moment they burst through, my team bursts through the entrance. "Well, well, well. Look at who finally decided to show himself. You've been quite popular, you know." Isabelle tells me.

"This just got interesting..." Bruce says.

"Relax," Mira tells us. "I've fought dozens villains stronger than this." That was the last straw for the soldiers.

They decided to charge. We fought back and we matched their power. Mira is fighting two at a time with her superbunny skills. Bruce is kicking all of the goons that came charging at him on to one another. Even Anthony and Brewster were joining the battle. I face Isabelle in the middle of the chaos. I used some karate, and she blocked every move. "You're more impressive than I thought. Why don't we join forces?" She asks me.

"Never! Unless we're both the good guys, I'll never join forces with you!" I say.

The goons fall. We have one the battle. Suddenly, Isabelle pulls out a small machine with a lone button on it. "You may have won the battle, but not the war!" She presses the button. They were teleported away.

**Isabelle's POV:**

"Umm, sir?" I say to the figure.

"What is it, Isabelle? Do you have the mayor?" The figure asked.

"Well, sir… The thing is… The mayor has a team… They were stronger than we expected. We had to retreat."

"One defeat doesn't mean much. I have patience, but if you fail too much… Well, let's not think about that. Has there been any progress on the B.A.D. Thing?"

"No, sir. You were sending us materials."

"Oh, right. They should arrive in a few days. I expect less trouble from your town."

"Yes, sir." I said, in a tired voice.

The screen went black.

**A/N: Longer chapters and more consistent updates! This story is really shaping up! I would still like some of your input! Yes you, the reader! Also, I hope you guys know how important this is to me! I could be catching tarantulas in NL! One of the three bugs I have left! That's how important this is to me! Until next time, my fellow crossers!**


End file.
